And The Blood Rained Down
by ShinobiOfTheDarkness
Summary: As the fourth of the Great Ninja Wars escalates, chaos and distrust arise amongst the shinobi of allianced nations. The Akatsuki are becoming more dangerous than before...full summary inside.R


**A/N: **Yeppers, I have changed my name to ShinobiOfTheDarkness.

**A/N2: **Hehe. This took forever to post. I meant to put it up on Tuesday and I have a whole lot of valid and somewhat lame excuses, but you don't want to hear them. I just want to apologize for any and all OOCness in advance and for any mistakes in this chapter. My computer is acting up and it's kinda hard to edit, if there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out. There will also be some 'differences' in this story but they are on purpose. I'll try to be accurate to the plot, but some things will have to change for some things to occur or just for the simple reason that I don't like them. I also dedicate this chapter to my sister and AfterDarkHours, if it wasn't for them this would still be stuck in Word.

**Disclaimer: **Psh. Don't you hate these? It hurts, but I have to admit that I own nothing but the plot. Although I'm thinking of kidnapping Naruto, or somebody else...

**Full Summary: **Ten years have passed since Sasuke has left Konohagakure no Sato and as the fourth of the Great Ninja War escalates, chaos and distrust arise amongst the shinobi of allianced nations. The Akatski are becoming more dangerous than before, a new type of Jinchuuriki is discovered, Sakura is a hunter-nin with a desperate goal and terrible curse on her head, and our favourite blond knucklehead is almost Hokage. Everyone has new skills, something to prove and everything to lose. Lots of action, fighting, kinda/sorta/almost gore(I tried to make it gory but have failed so far)and whatever, read to find out!

Rie-chan

* * *

And The Blood Rained Down

_"For of the soul the body doth form take. __For soul is form, and doth the body make." _

-Spenser

-

Prologue

-

A muted radiance filled the valley, barely banishing the shadows as it struggled to penetrate the layer of ominous clouds that covered the sky. Despite the fact that the moon was full, no celestial body was visible behind the profound overcast that blanketed the world in darkness. But perhaps it was for the best, for the scene that transcended the valley was a grisly one.

Battered, mutilated corpses littered the landscape as they soaked in a sea of their own blood. Tattered pieces of flesh crisscrossed upon the ground, intertwining with limbs that had strayed from their hosts. Entrails of the many victims spewed forth, murmuring a promise of demise for those still remaining. Crushed fragments of bone lay revealed, phantasmal pearly ghosts that haunted the battlefield. Senbon, kunai, and shuriken flashed menacingly in the insipid blush, oblivious to the crimson liquid that encrusted them. Katanas jutted out of the ground like silver fangs, ready to swallow away any soul that was foolish enough to stray across the encampment. Trees were scattered about like shattered splinters creating their own forest of carcasses, another reminder of the destruction that had befallen this gory chasm. Huge crevices ravaged the earth and filled the air with residual debris as pain spread across the field like wildfire. Desperate screams of the fallen rent the air with a marrow chilling resonance that froze one's heart; twisted the borders of the mind and drove you into insanity amongst the demons and shadows of hell. Brought upon nightmares that paralyzed the soul and destroyed the wits; for sanity is a thin line that is easily snapped.

The few shinobi who remained alive in this accursed place were sprawled out across the festering soil. Sporting many wounds that expelled both weapons and blood, they clutched their headbands and pleaded to Kami-sama for their lives. It was gruesome indeed, but none of these factors could compare to the stench. The choking metallic acid that clogged the air with such intensity that even the heavens cried for relief. The pungent odour robbed the senses and brought all those near to their knees and caused clouds of hazy crimson fog to hang in the air, which burned the eyes and distorted vision. The frigid, unforgiving atmosphere stole both breath and warmth from the body. Robbing you of life and numbing the excruciating waves of nauseous pain that alighted the nerves with distractions of its own. Icy gusts blasted across the horrendous backdrop and sent throes of tortured howls whistling in the night. The sky was screaming its cry of war and grief for those both remaining and departed.

Hell on Earth. That was what this was. A gruesome, twisted nightmare that reflected every ravage of warfare, sin, and death. A gory replication of misery that would send the undead fleeing back to their crypts in horror. A burnishing ebony spike that exterminated all hope, blackened the heart, and annihilated all happiness. Mourning, death, torment, destruction, slaughter, anguish; these words rung out in the wintry dusk and told the ghastly sagas of our fallen heroes. Though not all had been victimized by the appalling onslaught; for a lone silhouette was framed against the painted horizon. It stood amongst the vestiges of loss, cropped pastel tresses falling loosely from beneath the animalistic porcelain mask; its monochrome colouring flashed in the moonlight along side the body armor, forehead protector, nihonto, and chained sickle. Their exposed skin gleamed, highlighting the multiple injuries and bruises they'd suffered from and the ANBU tattoo on their right shoulder.

This was Haruno Sakura, hunter-nin and medic extraordinaire.

Her bottle green eyes raged with fury as stared frostily out at the panorama of destruction before her. So this is what war causes, this is where fighting leaves us, _this_ is what we accomplish, she thought resentfully, so many dead for no reason. Advancing, she roamed amongst the collapsed shinobi looking for any survivors who required assistance. She uncovered countless carcasses and scores of ninja who would never survive. They were all drenched in blood, their tattered garments saturated with the scarlet liquid. Vast amounts of them were gravely lacerated, with immense portions of flesh carved away, revealing their internal organs. Some boasted crushed skulls, broken limbs, burned tissue, and decapitated craniums. All were beyond of salvation.

Suddenly, something shifted in the corner of vision. Flinging herself upon the repulsive terrain, she disappeared from view. Only to land on a collection of discarded makabishi and have the kissaki of a nearby katana pierce her right appendage. Frowning at her carelessness, she rolled of the makabishi, thankful of the body armor, and nursed her damaged arm. Skirting several shuriken, she shuffled forward towards the movement she had noticed earlier.

Narrowing her eyes, she observed what appeared to be an individual standing among the wreckage. So someone else is still alive and well, she reasoned, only to have this optimistic notion crushed. The length of their survival would depend which village they hailed from. As much as she despised the idea, this was war. She was a Konoha shinobi and unless this stranger originated from either there, Sunakagure, or the Village Hidden in the Falls, they would hurtle into an untimely demise like the others; courtesy of yours truly. Well, there's only one way to find out she grumbled, suppressing her charka, she inched towards her target. Better to be safe than sorry, she rationalized; for it would not do if she was the one who was killed.

"Hn. You can stop sneaking around Sakura, I know you're there. You can't hide from me," the voice rang out in the darkness with a strange familiarity she swore she knew.

Rising, she glared at her opponent only to have her blood boil at the sight of him. _Him_. Glossy ebony locks glimmered in the frail radiance while crimson eyes shone out of the shadows. His face was plastered in a mocking smile, while the edges of his white robe flittered in the zephyr.

"YOU!" she snarled, and then charged.

"Still have that temper I see," he scorned, "Although, I wouldn't do that if I were you, you are no match for me."

She ignored him, skirting around the bodies and arsenal that were scattered about she continued her reckless onslaught. This time she would get him, this time she would kill him, she would avenge her friends, her lost comrades, all those he had killed. He seemed indifferent at her rage and kept his demeanor calm; the way she should be. She was violating one of the most important rules as an ANBU and shinobi: Do not be ruled by emotion, do not show emotion, your mission is your goal, you have no attachments; although at the moment she could care less.

"Uchiha, I WILL kill you!" she roared, her voice revealed all the malice and loathing her visage had been taught not to express.

She proceeded forward at perilous pace, ninhonto raised prepared to strike. Then, without warning, he brought his right arm from behind his back, something swinging in his grasp that caused her to freeze

"Nani? Just like I did to your friend here?"

She gasped, standing there paralyzed in shock as she gawked at the bloodied object that he held.

"You know that friends are useless and that bonds only hold you down, which is why I severed all ties all those years ago."

"No," she whispered, "No, no, no, no, NO!" Her shrill cries pierced the night and shook the heavens. "You didn't, you couldn't have! This is a trick, it's not true, it's genjutsu!" She slapped her hands together in a seal. "KAI! KAI! Kai, ka…" her voice cracked and faltered as no changes ensued her efforts.

She stumbled backward and her toned frame quivered; he smirked at her reaction.

"And now it's your turn."

Tossing the object aside he withdrew his katana, its yaiba flashed menacingly, and surged forward. Snapping out of her reverie she spared a final glance at the abandoned article, there was now another friend to avenge, and avenge them she would.

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

Ooooooooh a cliffie! So, watcha think? It's not very good and not much happens, but it's a prologue and I kinda wanted to build some suspense. Although that isn't how I planned to do it, this turned out way different than I meant it too; I do wish it was longer though. The following chapters will be longer and will have a lot more action, I promise. I think it was kinda obvious who the dude was, and if you didn't know who he was then you obviously have issues or the IQ of a rock. But what do you think he was holding?

-

**Things you might not have known: **

nani: what

makabishi: four-pointed spines that are scattered on the ground to slow opponents down

kissaki: point of a katana

yaiba: blade of a katana

ninhonto: two-handed, single-edged sword similar to a katana and slightly longer than a wakizashi

-

**Something Random: **On average, it takes roughly ten weeks for an eyelash to reach its full length

-

Thanx to Jay, duckygoesroarrr, earthbender068, kt (4 shame), Inu-ru831, Darkblossom895, and Teh Pocky Ninja who reviewed my last story, it means a lot you guys!

-

REVIEW, all you gotta do is push that funny purplish button.

-

Ja ne!


End file.
